High-intensity discharge lamps are relatively compact and lightweight, yet they are capable of producing a significantly amount of illumination. Therefore, high-intensity discharge lamps are commonly used in various applications that require significant illumination intensity, such as searchlights and spotlights, image projectors, stadium lighting and the like.
Furthermore, the bright white spectral profile of certain high-intensity discharge lamps, such as xenon arc lamps, closely resembles natural sunlight. Therefore, such high-intensity discharge lamps are commonly used in solar simulators. Solar simulators facilitate the indoor testing of solar cells under carefully controlled laboratory conditions. Solar simulators are also used to test objects, such as building materials, automobiles, aircraft and space vehicles, for thermal and ultraviolet exposure issues.
The operation of high-intensity discharge lamps produces a significantly large quantity of unwanted heat. For example, certain xenon arc lamps operate at temperatures ranging from about 100° C. to about 120° C. If not adequately dissipated, the heat generated by a high-intensity discharge lamp may shorten the working life of the lamp or possibly even permanently damage the lamp and/or any surrounding structures. The high voltages required to initially ignite such lamps and to maintain such lamps in operation render it difficult to dissipate generated heat.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of lamps and lamp cooling to address problems identified above and other, related issues.